


and i dont think about u much, just all the time

by n33ks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Music, Musicians, Pining, bassist!asahi, drummer!nishinoya, jazz band, pianist!atsumu, pianist!kageyama, trumpeter!hinata, trumpeter!tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n33ks/pseuds/n33ks
Summary: “A-Atsumu-san,” Tobio raised his eyebrows at his sudden presence and raised a hand in greeting. Shoyo turned to him, not moving but an interested look on his face.Again, the unnecessary stomach flips.Atsumu smiled and returned the wave. “You guys were really somethin’. You exceeded my expectations! I was actually particularly moved...” He turned his full body to the red head and raised a pointed finger at him. “You.”“Me?” Shoyo squawked.“I’m going to play with you someday, Hinata Shoyo.”or: a super self-indulgent AU where it's Haikyuu!! but they're jazz bands
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	and i dont think about u much, just all the time

**Author's Note:**

> as a die hard band kid first, haikyuu stan second, and a human third, i am ultimately obligated to write a band fic at some point in my life. im not?? sure how high school band works in japan and esp music festivals so i just wrote it similar to how mine would go. ive barely written performances and i honestly struggled a bit BUT i hope its not too bad and enjoyable all the same ldsfja hope u enjoy another super self indulgant au 
> 
> title from lyrics from an open letter to a ruby shoed pixie by teddy hyde

“Karasuno?”

“Oh! Tobio-kun’s school!”

“So you know ‘em?”

“Yeah, we ended up in the same core,” Atsumu lets a deep sigh escape his lips. “He’s… crazy.” The dude’s a crazy good piano player, similar to Atsumu, and almost equally impressive on the marimba. 

Atsumu wasn’t too happy to find out a prodigy like him ended up in the same core as him, but he had to shove all that down in order to work with him. Unfortunately, there could never be just one percussionist in the pit. 

Surprisingly, Atsumu couldn’t find himself to exactly resent him, but, there was something that absolutely nagged at him about Tobio, besides his blinding natural talent.

The kid would absolutely not stray from anything the sheet music read. He followed what was written exactly and perfected it to almost a science. He never made any suggestions or offered any input on how the piece could be better, in his own personal opinion, nor did he make any criticisms. Everyone there was amazing of course, but being in a band like that, players build off of each other. They help each other, they guide them, because everyone has the same exact goal: to get better. If you get better, you play with better people, then you get better by playing with them, and so on until you’re the absolute best.

But even then, there’s an infinite amount of things you can do to make yourself better.

It probably had to be that one time he completely left his band in the dust, that one jazz festival. He got completely carried away until there was no one but him playing, and when he had realized what he was doing, he completely stopped. The rest of the band didn’t even pick up. Their director was frozen. The band only stared at Tobio as he gazed between the band, his fingers, and the audience. After a few moments of silence, the audience’s claps and whistles rang throughout the room.

They were all floored, the majority of the auditorium even went as far to give them a standing ovation. But everyone on that stage knew that what had happened was something not deserving of such a praise. 

Now he ended up in this nobody of a school and a band. 

Well, they weren’t complete nobodies, especially with their infamous reputation of being known as former powerhouses on the stage. 

But in terms of the band that they are now, on a national stage, they were definitely nobodies. They had a few players worth mentioning; Nishinoya Yuu, a freaky-good drummer from Chidoriyama Junior High. Nothing fired up a band and a crowd more than a drummer who looked way into and entranced by his own work, and one that moved and played as absolutely freely as he did. Another was Asahi Azumane, known for his work on the bass.

And of course: Tobio Kageyama. Prodigy pianist and good at everything percussion.

 _Damn prodigies_ , Atsumu thought to himself. Though by the way his brother snickered, he totally said it out loud. “Shut it!” He snapped towards the other Miya, “He’s good but I’m gonna be better.”

Osamu only responded with an indecipherable hum. Atsumu didn’t know if he was mocking him, or disagreeing with him, or possibly _agreeing_ with him, but-

“Who’s the red-head?” He suddenly asked.

Atsumu stopped mid-comeback and his voice died in his throat. He turned his attention back towards the stage, in which they were almost done setting up. The ‘red-head’ Osamu had previously mentioned was not hard to spot. With his flaming hair, he stuck out like a sore-thumb, he also looked considerably short compared to his other bandmates. He was fidgeting almost an obscene amount and the baldy to his left had to nudge him more than a few times to get him to stand even remotely still. 

“Is he any good?” Osamu spoke up again.

“He’s okay,” Atsumu shrugged before leaning forward in his seat and resting his chin in his palms, propped up by his elbows on his knees. “I jus' know he and Tobio-kun are supposed to play real good together, and that’s one of the main reasons they’ve been garnerin' so much attention in the first place. But honestly?” He narrowed his eyes, “I don’t think he’s _that_ good.”

He had heard many things. He was decently new to the trumpet, it seemed, as no one even breathed a word about him from junior high. One would assume he’d be a decent player, but he had become a hot topic among others. 

But most importantly, he was Tobio-kun’s main comping partner. He plays with others of course, but he heard the music he and Shrimpy made together was something indescribable and incredible. 

Atsumu watched with subtle interest as their directors were introduced and then they proceeded to introduce the up and coming piece first in their line up, in which he could only let out an amused hum at their pick. 

One director walked off stage, behind the curtains, and the other turned towards the band, giving them the usual couple second pep talk. Karasuno looked confident and beamed at their conductor’s words before nodding and turning towards their music, but their eyes not leaving the conductor. 

He took note of how Tobio didn’t even bother turning and watching for a cue. One wouldn’t necessarily need to watch for one in big band jazz, but this went completely against Tobio’s goody-two-shoes act Atsumu got to know and he was admittedly slightly taken aback. 

He heard a distant, very sharp inhale and the conductor moved his body before Nishinoya led the band into the song, to which they entered with booming volume that woke up the crowd. Atsumu couldn’t help but let his lips curve up. No better way to introduce yourself to competition than with a satisfying and interesting entrance.

Karasuno presented the intro with stride, the band fairly stiff but focused. By the time they reached the melody all the parts came back together and the band had loosened up. 

Atsumu let out a low whistle. They were a fairly small band, smaller than your usual big band, not even filling all the spots. But despite this, their sound was full, balanced, and attention grabbing. By the way they moved and smiled at each other when they could, they were clearly enjoying themselves, and somehow, that made him like them even more.

Even if a band were musical gods, it would be boring, pitiful and even a little depressing watching them. Music was music and whether you were enjoying yourself or not, if your music is good, you win. If you’re not that good or just plain awful, you lose. 

But watching Karasuno was _endearing_. They were also very good, which made them all the more enjoyable to watch and listen to.

The song finally reached its solo section and the first thing that shot its way into his ears was the long, loud, and piercing sound of one shrimpy red-head trumpet player. The band was looking up and turning to him with grins on their faces.

The note fell to let Tobio enter, who led with a simple style, similar to the melody of the song. Then it was Shrimpy’s turn who came in blaring before dropping in volume and slowly building back up louder and faster, speedily traveling and swinging across the chord progression. He paused to allow Tobio to reply back and the conversation of music almost sounded like an argument. He heard a few snaps from their conductor, probably reminding them to keep tempo. Atsumu found himself wanting to laugh.

Every time the shrimpy trumpet came back in, it became harder and harder to look away from him. He put his body into his solo and his face was slowly becoming the same color as his hair, and Atsumu was quite fond of the look.

He moved a hand from his cheek to press against his lips as he felt his own face begin to flush. Why did that do so much to him?

Tobio and Shrimpy-kun ended their solo with a bang, Tobio a chromatic scale and Shrimpy a repetitive but effective arpeggio before the last blaring, high note.

The crowd then went a little crazy. Murmurs were exchanged, high pitched whistles blown, and eager clapping. 

Shrimpy staggered slightly after the last note and the baldy to his left quickly grabbed onto him so he wouldn’t fall right off the stands. He bent down to retrieve his water bottle, wolfing down a few gulps before putting it back down and wiping his mouth before readying himself to enter again.

Loud never meant better, everyone knew that. In fact, normally it meant bad in most circumstances. Don’t be a hero. Don’t play over everyone else. But Shrimpy made the stage his and he did it well.

For the rest of the performance Atsumu’s eyes did not leave him.

*~*~*

_“Where are you goin’?”_

_“To make a promise.”_

_He could feel Osamu’s look of absolute disgust as he inched his way out of the seats and walked briskly out of the auditorium. He was grateful he didn’t follow him._

Atsumu felt and spotted dozens of eyes boring on him as he made his way through the establishment.

_“Woah is that one of the Miya twins?”_

_“He looks intense.”_

_“He looks angry.”_

_“Which one is he again?”_

Another left, and there he was. 

“SHOYO, THAT WAS AMAZING!”

“Yeah, good job, Hinata! That solo was killer.”

“I swear you were going to faint again.”

“That only happened once!” Shrimpy, who he now knew was Hinata Shoyo, protested. His face was previously flushed, bashfully, but now it was probably embarrassment. 

It caused unnecessary things to happen to his stomach.

“Twice,” Tobio-kun corrected.

“Twice! It was only twice!” He turned sharply to Tobio. “What, you’re not going to say anything? Too afraid to admit that I was good? I was really good, right?” 

Tobio opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Atsumu, who decided to enter the conversation. 

“You guys were amazin’, I’m impressed,” He said as nonchalantly as possible, as if he was here as a friendly rival.

“A-Atsumu-san,” Tobio raised his eyebrows at his sudden presence and raised a hand in greeting. Shoyo turned to him, not moving but an interested look on his face. 

Again, the unnecessary stomach flips.

Atsumu smiled and returned the wave. “You guys were really somethin’. You exceeded my expectations! I was actually particularly _moved..._ ” He turned his full body to the red head and raised a pointed finger at him. “You.”

“Me?” Shoyo squawked.

“I’m going to play with you someday, Hinata Shoyo.”

Shoyo blinked hard, confused.

With his heart beating faster and harder in his chest, he bowed slightly before pivoting and walking casually around the corner as possible, where he then broke out in more of a fast paced speed walk back to the auditorium. 

He felt his bandmates’ stare sink into him as he scoot past each of them to return to his original seat.

“What was that?” Osamu scowled, his face filled with just as much disgust as Atsumu anticipated.

Atsumu let himself fall back into his seat, picking up his music folder off the ground and slamming it into his face.

“'M not even gonna ask.”

“'M so jealous of him, 'Samu,” Atsumu dropped his folder back into his lap. 

His brother’s face had a clear question of his face - _"Of who?"_ \- but he probably didn’t want to take back what he had just said.

“Tobio-kun, that little brat. I wanna make little Shoyo-kun play and dance along to my tune. And I wanna play and dance along to his, as well,” Atsumu felt a smile creeping up on his face. 

“Keep dreamin’, 'Tsumu.”

“Our music is gonna be _beautiful._ ”

“Yer music is trash.”

“ _Please_ indulge in me, jus' this once, 'Samu,” He leaned back into his seat and turned towards Osamu.

“Why should I?”

“'Cause it’s gonna happen,” He craned his head towards the center entrance into the auditorium, where he could see Karasuno filing in. He spotted Shoyo and Nishinoya speaking enthusiastically amongst themselves as they looked on at the stage, where the next band, Kamomedai, was setting up. As they turned, Shoyo took a double take to meet Atsumu’s eyes. They were wide and intense.

He didn’t know what he was feeling. His heart drumming double-time against his ribcage, his stomach knotting up as if he had just heard a painful clarinet squeak but at the same time feeling as if he had just drunk a warm cup of tea after marching for hours in the cold rain. His fingers twitched with anticipation - _anticipation for what?_ \- and his head felt light. Light in an oddly good way. It almost felt like a performance high, after a show well done and the crowd is going absolutely crazy, everyone knew they had done well, and everyone felt good - even though he hasn’t performed in the last couple hours.

He imagined the two of them on a stage even bigger than this, with more lights, more seats - just the two of them on stage, them working and playing together almost perfectly. Shoyo playing just as lively as he had just now with Tobio, maybe even livelier. 

Atsumu grinned and lifted a hand to wave before immediately turning back around, not letting himself see how he reacted, if at all. 

“ _It’s gonna happen._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOo sorry if that ending was a little rocky and too dialogue-y for you. i got a little into this while writing it lmao. OH and if ure wondering what i meant by core in the beginning im referring to a marching band corp! i didnt really know what the youth volleyball camp would be in the band world so i just made it a DCI kinda thing ig. if u dont know what DCI is i highly suggest looking up performances on youtube, theyre incredible groups.
> 
> i hope u enjoyed. if ud like to leave any comments please do i love them.


End file.
